Spitting Games
by puttingpentopaper
Summary: Aang's had something on his mind ever since the invasion, so he consults his new firebending teacher and his fellow swordsman about it. Spoilers from Western Air Temple. Kataang, Maiko, Sukka.


So, writer's block sucks, really bad. Sometimes though, it brings up an inspiration for another story. And this is where this story came from. Set anytime after WAT probably after Firebending Masters, but it could be before too I guess, if you really want it to be…

Title comes from a Snow Patrol song called well, Spitting Games. Great song, you should listen to it.

Don't own avatar (Oh, woe is me)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had something on his mind. He's been thinking about it ever since the invasion. See, the problem was, he kissed Katara, and he didn't know what to do next. There was this awkwardness in the air every time he was around her, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted to say something to her, but he knew he would just sound like a babbling idiot. He thought that kissing her would get all his feelings out, and in a way did. He just didn't get the reaction from her that he wanted.

"Aang, are you listening to me? Aang? AANG!" Zuko shouted at his young pupil. He was obviously off in some daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sifu Hotman. Could you repeat that?"

"Look, we don't have time for you to go off daydreaming. Do you want to be ready to face the Firelord before the comet arrives? Do you?!"

"Of course I want to be ready."

"Well then pay attention. This is important stuff." Zuko paused for a moment. "And stop calling me Sifu Hotman!" He added.

"Sorry, Sifu Ho- I mean Zuko," Aang said as he bowed to his firebending teacher.

Aang really wanted to talk to someone about Katara. Normally, he would go to Sokka about girls, but felt uncomfortable telling Sokka he kissed his sister. For a while, Aang thought Sokka knew he liked Katara, but then found out that when he went to Sokka for girl advice about Katara before, Sokka thought Aang meant Meng. So, he decided not to go to Sokka again, still in fear that he might turn overprotective big brother on him.

Aang wasn't sure if he should talk to Zuko about it. First off, Zuko was new to the group, and he didn't know if he could trust Zuko with something personal like that. Secondly, he didn't think Zuko even knew anything about girls.

"And you take your fist from your gut and just push them out with all your might like tha-Aang?" Zuko sighed. Was this kid ever going to pay attention? He smacked himself in the forehead.

"Oh, sorry Zuko. I can't help it. Short attention span I guess," Aang said innocently and shrugged. "What were you saying?"

"Look, we are not going to continue this lesson until you're able to focus. What's the point of teaching you if you aren't going to hear anything I'm saying?"

"I'll pay attention. I promise."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, and have you been paying attention? No, you haven't. And I know you have a short attention span, but it's never been this bad. There's obviously something bothering you."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you don't get rid of this problem, whatever it is, you aren't going to be able to focus. If you want to learn firebending you need to focus."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aang paused for a moment and then sighed. He still wasn't sure if Zuko was going to be able to help him, but he had to give it a try. "Zuko, do you know anything about girls?"

Zuko looked confused for a moment or two before answering, "The thing that's bothering you is a girl? Out of all the things you have to worry about, you're worried about a girl?!" Zuko pinched his forehead and muttered to himself, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it. So, do you know anything about girls or not, cause if you don't, I'll just go ask Sokka. I think." Aang added. He knew this wasn't getting anywhere.

They heard someone laughing, as Sokka strode around the corner to the area where Aang and Zuko were training, and sat down on the nearby bench.

"Is something funny?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"No, no. Nothing's funny. Except that Aang's asking YOU about girls." Sokka continued laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, Aang's asking Zuko about girls. Classic. Please Aang, if you're having lady troubles just come to me. It'll save you the time."

"What makes you think I don't know anything about girls?" Zuko asked angrily and crossed his arms.

"Please, Zuko, have you ever even liked a girl before?"

"Yes, I've liked a girl before!"

"Really? And what's the farthest you've gone with her. Did you even talk to her." Sokka stated shrewdly.

"We were dating," Zuko plainly stated as a small smirk appeared on his face as he saw the expressions from his fellow men. It even took Sokka a minute to respond.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Wait a second. You _were_ dating? What happened?" Aang piped up. So, Zuko did know something about girls.

"Yeah, Zuko, what _did_ happen? Did she break up with you?" Sokka added in a mocking tone.

"I left her to come and join you guys," Zuko said as his smirk disappeared and his facial expression became more serious.

"So what, you didn't really like her?" Sokka added becoming interested in this conversation.

"No, I really liked her. I still do, but I had to do this. I couldn't just watch the Firenation destroy the world."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Aang asked.

"It would've been to dangerous to get her involved. I'd rather her be on Azula's good side than against her."

"So you'd rather have her be on our bad side? Cause, I'll tell you now, I'm a mighty fine boomerang thrower, so she better watch out." Sokka then proceeded to take out his boomerang, show it in a threatening way, or at least the most threatening way that Sokka is able.

"First off, I know you guys wouldn't actually hurt her, you'd just defend yourselves. I mean, you even saved me from that blizzard in the North Pole. And Sokka, she could beat you up." As Zuko said the last part and small smile appeared on his face.

"Ha, please. The only girls who we even know that could fight from the Firenation are Azula and her two friends, who I'm pretty sure I could take…" Sokka trailed off at the last word and paused for a minute, bringing his finger up to his chin. A second later, he took his finger off his chin and his eyes got real wide. Aang was staring at Sokka quizzically and Zuko was waiting for him to say it. A big grin appeared on Sokka's face as he said, "You were dating one of the dangerous ladies. Weren't you?"

"Dangerous ladies? You're going to have to be more specific," Zuko said, although he knew where Sokka was going with this.

"You're sister and those two girls who travel with her. They were chasing us all around the Earth Kingdom, and eventually took over Ba Sing Se. You know, the dangerous ladies." Zuko didn't reply, he just stood there and looked at them as if to go on. Even Aang was trying to help Sokka guess.

"Well, we know it wasn't your sister, cause that's…" Aang had to shudder before continuing. "So it was either the pink acrobat or the girl who throws the pointy arrows and daggers and stuff. What were their names again?"

"I dunno. The one is Ty Kwan Do, or something like that. Right Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I think you mean Ty Lee. She's the pink acrobat one who talks way to much," Zuko said.

"Yeah, was it her? Cause if it is, you better watch out, cause she had her eye on me." Sokka said with a satisfactory smile.

"You shouldn't feel so proud of yourself, Ty Lee flirts with anything that moves." Zuko added causing Sokka's smile to turn into a frown.

"So, it's that girl who throws the daggers and stuff. What's her name?" Aang pondered.

"Her name's Mai," Zuko said and exhaled deeply. "And, yes, that's who I was dating."

"Oh, well that must have been a blast!" Sokka said sarcastically after a minute or two. "Every time we would run into them, she just had joy and love pouring out of her skull."

"You better watch yourself. You'd be lucky if you found anyone half as amazing as her," Zuko growled defensively.

"Please, my girlfriend is way better than your ball of sunshine," Sokka scoffed.

Zuko got up and was ready to punch Sokka if Aang hadn't stopped him, "Guys, please stop," Aang pleaded. "Zuko, I'm sure you and Mai are perfect for each other. And Sokka, I already know that Suki is great for you. You two are lucky to be in a relationship with someone. I'm trying, but I really need some help, which is what we were supposed to be talking about in the first place." When Aang realized he got their attention he smiled and sat down. "Now, you guys think you can help me out?"

"Fine. But the first thing I need to know is why are you worried about this now Aang? I mean we had all the time in the world before for you to make a move on Katara, but you want to make your move now that it's coming down to crunch time?" Sokka asked.

"Well you see before I left to fight the Firelord- wait. Sokka, how did you know I liked Katara?" Aang asked becoming a little nervous.

"Please, Aang. It's obvious. Me and Toph have been making bets on when one of you was going to make a move on the other. I mean, I had my doubts, but after you guys got trapped in that cave together while I was off having the worst time of my life, it was pretty obvious. I mean, I'm even Zuko knows you like her. Right Zuko?" Sokka asked his fellow comrade.

"I thought you guys were dating. When I asked Sokka if you were and he said no, I was surprised."

"Now that we got that out of the way, what were you saying about before you left to fight the Firelord?" Sokka asked.

"Well, um, you see, before I flew off, I kinda…um…kissed Katara." Aang's whole face turned red as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sokka screamed.

"Jeez, calm down. He just kissed her," Zuko said, trying to get his hearing back from Sokka screaming in his ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What would you do if you found out someone kissed your sister?" Sokka asked.

"I would throw up and wonder what was going through their mind that would cause them to do such a thing."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot your sister is pure evil," Sokka added.

"See Sokka, that's why I was afraid to tell you. I knew you would freak out," Aang said, face still crimson read. Sokka sighed.

"Yeah, I'll get over it. So, what's going on now?" Sokka asked calming down a little.

"That's the problem. Nothing is going on. We haven't talked about it or anything. We hardly even talk at all anymore, and every time we do it's really awkward." Aang exhaled heavily. "She'll never talk to me again. She probably thinks I'm a complete weirdo."

"The only way you'll get over this is if you talk to her about it. See what she thinks. Or else there'll be this huge awkwardness around every time you see each other for the rest of your life," Zuko said.

"I hate to say it, but Hothead over here is right. You just have to talk to her," Sokka agreed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aang looked over and saw Katara getting dinner ready. "Well, here it goes."

As, Zuko and Sokka watched Aang go over and nervously approach Katara they both started thinking about their girls.

"So, Zuko how many times have you kissed your girlfriend?" Sokka asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know. You expect me to count?" Zuko asked.

"What, is it like two? Three at the most?" Sokka asked.

"Ha, you're kidding right? It's been way more than that. I lost track after ten," Zuko said, not seeing the look on Sokka's face, which Sokka was able to clear when Zuko turned to look at him. "Why, how many times have you kissed you're girlfriend?"

"Pshh, please Zuko. Let's just say a lot," Sokka lied very poorly.

"So you mean like three times?"

"Technically two, because she kissed me on the cheek. And almost a third time, but I was thinking about this other girl who I kissed twice too, so that's four overall."

"A kiss on the cheek doesn't count. And neither does kissing another girl."

"So, Zuko, you're telling me you've kissed one girl more than ten times and none of those were on the cheek."

"Yes, and way more than ten." And with that Zuko started to walk away.

"You're lying!" Sokka started running after him.

"If that'll help you sleep, then yes, I'm lying."

"Aha! The liar admits it!"

"Sokka, you're insane!" Zuko threw his hands up in the air.

"And you're a liar!" Sokka retorted, although Zuko wasn't lying.

And while the two were busy arguing and walking the other way, they didn't notice that behind them Aang and Katara were sharing another kiss, this time, Katara was the one who went it first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so longer than I expected, but I liked it and hope you do too. I wanted to put Haru, Teo and The Duke in and wanted Katara and Toph to actually talk, but sadly, it would've made it too lengthy and we just wouldn't want that now, would we. Wouldn't it be cool if something like this happened? I think it would, but that's just me. Anyway, hoped you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!

-----puttingpentopaper-----


End file.
